A Lover Scorned
by Charmed-SparkleSS
Summary: Piper and Leo are very happy, but then Dan shows up. When he realizes he can't have Piper back, he sets out to get revenge on her and her family. Major PiperLeo story with Wyatt and baby Chris! Chapter 12 up!
1. Intro: One Fine Day

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the characters and have nothing to do with them.

**A/N: By the way, this is my first ever fic! This chapter is really just to show you how Piper and Leo's life is going, and to introduce you to their current lives. The only important thing happens at the end of this chapter, so if you don't want background, just scroll down.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction- One Fine Day**

"What, what do you want?" Piper asked groggily as someone poked her shoulder, trying to force her awake.

"Mommy!" Wyatt yelled, this time also waking his father, who had been sleeping poke-free.

"Hi honey, mommy will come downstairs in a minute, go wake Aunt Phoebe, she has to go to work,"

"Kay," Wyatt said running out of the room.

"Good morning;" Leo said planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Uh, don't remind me," Piper replied. Morning was never her time. She preferred sleeping in, but with two kids, she was lucky to sleep until 7:30, like she had today.

Putting on a robe, she padded down the stairs. Checking the refrigerator, she noticed they were out of eggs. Piper was lucky; this was currently her biggest problem. No demons had attacked in a while, and everything was great with her and Leo. She couldn't be happier.

"Coffee," Paige said dumbly, stumbling into the kitchen, her hair a mess, still in her pajama pants and t-shirt.

"It's not ready yet," Piper replied, "but if you can go get Chris out of his crib, it will be ready when you come back." Paige mumbled something Piper didn't hear in reply, but headed towards the stairs, so she assumed she would be back with Chris. Piper was happy for Paige, she had been dating a lot recently, and was really getting a move on with her personal life. Phoebe on the other hand, was spending more time on her job, now that she decided destiny would give her the beautiful girl she saw in the future when it was the right time. Paige then returned, looking no more awake, with a very alert Chris in her arms.

"Here," she said, handing her Chris, "now coffee." Piper obliged, also putting milk and sugar on the table. As she drank the coffee, Paige seemed to wake up.

"So what are you, Leo and the kids doing today," she asked Piper. But before she had a chance to respond, Leo said "Piper is getting done whatever she needs to, here or at the club, while I take Wyatt and Chris to the park."

"Thanks, you're the best," Piper said, giving him a hug, she really had a lot to get done.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Later that day:**

As Piper headed home, she realized she had forgotten to get eggs and vanilla from the supermarket. Picking up her phone, she called Phoebe, "hey Pheebs, I forgot the eggs and vanilla, I'm really close to home, so could you just stop and get some on your way home?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a little while." Phoebe replied, hanging up the phone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Phoebe grabbed a basket as she entered the grocery store. As she headed toward the baking aisle, she heard someone call her name.

"Phoebe?" A somewhat familiar voice yelled?

She turned around, "Oh my god, Dan."

**A/N: So yea, first chapter to my first fic. Please review, if you don't like it tell me (maybe kind of in a nice way). Even if you don't actually say stuff about the story, type one letter if you want, I just want to k now if people are reading this! The next chapter will be getting ready for dinner and telling everyone about their guest.There will probably be some PiperLeo fluff.**


	2. Preparations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter if anyone is reading!**

**Chapter 2: Preparations **

"Wow," That was all a baffled Phoebe could manage to say. Though, there was so much more she wanted to. Like why are you here? Are you married? Did you see Piper?

"Oh my god, Piper" unfortunately, that actually was said out loud.

"Piper…" Dan repeated, "How is she, what going on with her?"

"Uh…she's uhh… umm…like…uhh…good!" Phoebe finally spit out.

"I would love to see her and Prue again, and catch up with you too," he said. He seems like he's still nice, Phoebe thought.

"Um ok, well why don't you come over for dinner at 6: 30, I'll call Piper and ask to set an extra place" Phoebe smiled as she said this, but inside she was trembling, Leo's not going to like this, she thought.

"Okay, sounds great!" He said, maybe a little too eagerly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**6: 00- Dan's house**

As he stood in front of the mirror, putting more gel and mousse in his hair, Dan started to think about the last time he saw her.

"_I'm sorry, but I love Leo." His whole world came crashing down._

Leo, god he hated that pathetic excuse of a man. I bet they broke up less than three months later, he thought to himself. Dan knew he had to look good, Phoebe would've mentioned something if Piper was married or in a serious relationship, right? He tried to convince himself and succeeded. This is it; this is the night you're going to get the love of your life back. With one more swipe of gel in his hair, he left the bathroom and braced himself for the night ahead.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Piper, guess who's coming to dinner," Phoebe said, with more hesitation than excitement.

"Who a date?" Piper asked.

"Not exactly," Phoebe said, dreading Piper's response, "It's um... Dan."

"WHAT?" Piper screamed, "Dan as in Dan Gordon, whom I dated before I married Leo?"

"One in the same."

"Phoebe, how could you do this, he probably hates me and Leo-oh my god Leo, did you tell Dan about us?"

"Well, not in so many words…"

"How many words?"

"None." I can't believe this, Piper thought to herself, a man who was madly in love with me, is coming to my house, and doesn't know that I'm happily married to the man that I left him for. I have to tell Leo.

"Leo!" Piper yelled up the stairs, "Can you come down here, I need to talk to you.

"Yea?" he responded, giving her a kiss that almost made her forget what she needed to tell him.

"Um…Phoebe kind of invited an old friend for dinner, and umm.."

"Who?" He started to say when she cut him off and said "Dan, Dan Gordon." His reaction was almost identical to Piper's, except more angry. Then he looked worried, and sad.

"Piper, baby I can't lose you." He stated, "I almost did once because of him and now there's to much at stake."

"What are you talking about Leo?" she asked incredulously, "Do you really think that I would leave the boys and you, for him? I already chose you once, and I'll do it again or as many times as I need to."

"I Love you" he said, and before she could say it back he wrapped her in his arms, lifted her off the ground and kissed her. They went at it until their guest rang the doorbell.

"Here we go," Paige said, after having the situation explained to her.

"Ok, here's the plan," Piper said quickly, "Phoebe will answer the door, then Paige will walk in, and Phoebe will explain about her and Prue, then I will come in and say hi, then Leo walks in, we'll explain our situation, and maybe he will meet Wyatt and Chris, if there's time, got it?" There was a nod of agreement from everyone, and they all ran to their places. Phoebe smoothed her hair, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**A/N: Okay, a little bit of a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be what happens during the dinner, and Dan's reaction to everything. Please review! Thanks, XOXO Sam**


	3. Chocolate Torte and Torture

**A/N: Here's the next chapter please review! It's my first story.**

**Chapter 3: ChocolateTorte and Torture**

"Hey Dan, you're Just in time, dinner's ready, thanks," Phoebe said, taking the bottle of wine he had brought. As they walked through the house, Phoebe explained Prue's death and introduced Dan to Paige. After they talked for a while, Piper walked in. Dan looked at her and lost his breath.

"Piper, hi you look great," he said, getting up to give her a hug.

"Thanks, it's good to see you, but I have to tell you…"Piper was about to explain about her marrying Leo, when he walked in.

"Hello Dan, it's been a while," Leo stated stiffly.

"Yes, it has," Dan replied, "Umm, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Piper started to explain, "Yea well, I was just getting to that, you see a few months after you and I broke up, we," she motioned to herself and Leo, "got engaged."

"Oh wow, I had no idea you were ever that serious," he replied, honestly shocked by the news. How could this be, they weren't in love, at least that was what he got himself to believe.

Piper took offense to his comment. "Yes well, we've been married for about five years and..." she was cut off by a cry from Chris, she smiled, "and that is Chris, our son." Dan coughed and nearly spit out his wine, and Leo tried unsuccessfully to stifle a snicker.

"Son? As in you two have a kid?"

"Two," Leo said, "Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt is almost one, and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is three."

"Wow, you guys must be happy," Dan said, trying to direct his statement towards Leo, but Piper answered him.

"Yes, we really are, we're finally where we've been trying to get." That caught Dan off guard, he had been hoping that maybe Piper wasn't truly as happy as Leo had portrayed.

"So, what's for dinner?" Paige asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Baked chicken cordon blu' with mixed vegetables, garlic bread, and a surprise for dessert," Piper said, sounding kind of proud.

"Wow, sounds amazing!" Dan smiled as Piper did the same, there was no way he would let any husband or kids get in his way.

"I think it's ready, let's go into the dining room." Dinner was filled with catching up, and stories, but no more talks of the happy family. Even Leo, who had been happy to rub it in Dan's face earlier, stayed away from the subject of his marriage and home life. When everyone else was in the living room, waiting for dessert, Dan went into the kitchen to help Piper with what turned out to be chocolate torte.

"Piper, you know I never stopped loving you," Dan said into her ear, as he went behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Dan, I'm sorry, but I did, and I love my husband," Piper half yelled, removing his hands from her body.

"Come on Piper admit it, you could never be as happy with him as you would be with me, you want me!" he was yelling now, loud enough for the people in the living room to hear. Leo came running in, just in time to see Dan grab Piper and violently kiss her, while she tried to push him off of her.

"Dan what are you doing? I told you I love Leo, I love our boys, and I don't think I ever loved you!" she was yelling now too. It was then that Leo jumped on Dan, ripping him off of Piper.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, but she didn't even have time to answer him when Dan started talking.

"What?' She had really snapped Dan back to reality, "what do you mean, I-I thought you loved us both at the time and th-that was why it was so h-hard to choose," he was stuttering now, out of anger and sheer disbelief.

"I never thought I would have to tell you this, but after we broke up, I realized I never had loved you as much as I thought I did, yes, I was happy with you, and you were so sweet to me, but I never was in love with you." Dan was fuming now, and Leo protectively took a step forward, putting himself in between Piper and Dan. It was a good thing too, because now Dan was pissed.

"You bitch! I hate you, I wish I never wasted part of my life with you!" Leo couldn't stand it anymore. He gently nudged Piper further from him and closer to the counter, then whirled around and punched Dan square in the jaw. Dan stumbled back a few steps, then his eyes flickered for a moment, and he lunged at Leo. Unfortunately for him, Leo was stronger and bigger, and more focused on protecting his wife. But after just a few punches, Piper started grabbing Leo by the back, yelling at both him and Dan. This forced Leo to stand up and brush himself off.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Dan yelled as he scrambled towards the door.

If only they knew….

**A/N: I told you it would get exciting! The next chapter will be Dan returning. I wonder what will happen… Please review so I know SOMEONE is reading! I'm very nervous, this is my first fic!**


	4. Tremors of Repercussions

**A/N: If anyone is reading here's the fourth chapter! Now there will be action and some PiperLeo fluff!**

**Chapter 4: Tremors of Repercussions **

After Dan left and the fiasco was over, Piper started to clean up the dishes when Paige stopped her.

"You've been through a lot tonight, why don't you go upstairs and relax? And take Leo with you. Me and Phoebe will take care of Chris and Wyatt, you guys just talk or lay down."

"Okay, thanks Paige, I'll see you in the morning." She gave her sister a hug and headed upstairs. When she arrived to her room, she saw Leo just sitting on their bed, thinking. She snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. He turned around and smiled a pretty big smile for someone who was in a fight minutes earlier.

"Hi" she said. Uh-oh he thought, I'm in trouble I know I shouldn't have punched him, but he had it coming.

"I just wanted to say thank you, and that I love you." His thoughts quickly changed, I guess she must have been really scared.

"Are you okay? That must have been scary."

"I'm okay, it was more strange, because I know him so well, or at least I thought I did. But it was nice to know that you will protect me, even without your powers." She honestly meant that, because rather than feeling afraid when he beat up Dan, she felt safer, knowing she was protected and loved.

"Well then," Leo said, "I'm very tired, I think I will go take a nice long bath." Piper just looked at him, shocked. Then Leo stuck his head around the bathroom door with a mischievous grin.

"Well aren't you coming?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Same time: Dan's house**

Dan was seething with anger. He had to get back at them. All of them. Phoebe or Paige could have warned him about the marriage. Piper shouldn't have said all those hurtful lies about not loving him. As for Leo, he had never liked him, but now, it was a whole different ballgame. This time Leo had really crossed the line. He was so far past the line, he couldn't even see the line! Well, they just wait.

"I still have friends in high places in San Francisco," he thought out loud to himself. Their lives are over, socially, financially, and then a thought crossed his mind, magically! Why not torture them with just the human laws when there were also magical ways to punish the "all mighty Charmed Ones". But first, for the legal break down. He picked up the phone.

"Hello Social Services? This is Dan Gordon, could I please speak to Brad Preston? Thank you." He paused, this is going to be great.

"Hi Brad? This is Dan, yeah good to see you to, look I need a favor, could you send some people to check up on a family for me? The Halliwells, yes I believe there is something wrong with the children. Their names? Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell. Parents:" It hurt him to say the words. "Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt." Hmm…how much time would he need to back his accusation?

"Yeah, I know that's your job, but the favor is, I'm going to need the house searched in a little over a week. Next Monday at 2:30? Yes that's perfect, let's just keep this between us, okay? Thanks, good talking to you. Bye."

Well now that was taken care of, on to what would happen before next Monday at 2:30…

**PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO Sam**


	5. Happy Family for now

**A/N: Okay, anyone who is reading, here is chapter five. Thanks for the reviews! Anyone else who is reading- please review! This chapter goes from Dan to Leo and Piper. All of my dividers are 0o0o0. **

**Chapter 5: Happy Family- For Now**

The next morning as Dan considered his plan, he knew he would need to get into the manor. With Phoebe working all day, and Paige trying to keep her life going, the only people he had to worry about were Piper and Leo. He decided to go to P3 and apologize to Piper. That way, he could check the hours of the club, and get Piper to trust him and talk to him about her schedule and Leo's. And once he was able to get into the house, then the fun would begin. He was still working out the details, but basically on the day of the inspection, he would sneak into the house, and make look like an "unfit home for children."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Manor:**

The first thing that Leo noticed when he woke up was that Piper was still asleep. That was very unusual because on most days either Wyatt or Chris woke one of their parents. But it was a nice surprise, especially after the events of the night before. For the most part, Leo had slept well, but there was one thing on his mind, Dan's threat. What did that mean? There was one thing he knew for sure, if he ever went near him or his family again, he would make sure it was the last time. Just because he was no longer a whitelighter, it didn't mean he couldn't protect his loved ones. Remembering that it was Sunday, Leo went to get dressed. Today he was going to help Piper at P3.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As Piper got dressed, she couldn't help but recall the previous night's events. She couldn't believe that was really Dan. She had known him so well, or at least she thought she had. In all of their dating, he had never even raised his voice to her, let alone attack her. She had been scared for herself, and once the fight began for Leo, but now she couldn't shake off the feeling that they were all in trouble now, including her children and sisters. Oh well, she thought, it's time to go to the club and get ready for next week.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Later that day: P3**

"I can't believe the sitter canceled," Piper said, struggling to balance Chris in his carrier, his diaper bag, and Wyatt's bag of toys.

"I know," Leo agreed, he was also stumbling through the door, with boxes of bar supplies and holding Wyatt's hand.

"At least were both here, so we can keep an eye on the boys," Piper continued.

"Okay, you start inventory, and I'll unpack these boxes," Leo stated, getting down to business. After settling Wyatt and Chris at a table, Piper turned on the radio and started counting out containers of margarita mix. They had only been working for about half an hour when there was a knock and someone walked into P3.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked, with fear in her voice. She started to back up,

"Leo, Leo come out here."

"What's the matt..."he stopped talking when he saw who was standing on the opposite side of the bar. Finally, their unwelcome visitor spoke. Dan's voice seemed apologetic, but neither of the two other adults believed he was sincere.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night," he said, "I was rude and not myself at all, I'm lucky you didn't call the police on me." As Dan spoke, Piper started to step towards her children, and Leo towards Dan.

"Piper, there's no reason to be afraid of me," he said, trying to sound like he meant it, although he was frustrated, he had planned on her forgiving him more easily.

"Well after last night, I can't trust you Dan, I'm sorry," Piper sounded sincere, but what she really wanted to say was Leo, deck him again! Then Leo spoke with a firm tone,

"Don't apologize him Piper, you're not the one who did something wrong, he was." As Dan started to walk towards Leo, Piper walked as quickly as she could to Leo and Chris. Leo noticed this, and was glad, because there was something off with Dan. Dan was so focused on Leo; he didn't notice Piper gathering her things on the other side of the room. She was thankful for this, and decided to leave her stuff and just grab the boys. She picked up Chris's carrier, took Wyatt's hand and motioned for him to be quiet as they headed towards the door. It was then that Chris decided to wake up with a loud wail. Dan turned around and just looked at the baby. Then at Wyatt, and finally at Piper.

"Well look at the happy family, mother trying to save her babies, with Daddy getting ready to defend them all." By now, Dan had thought screw the plan, I'll get into the house without their trust. Since he no longer cared, he decided to scare them again. Piper was still heading towards the door.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you, I- ahhh!" As Dan was speaking Leo had grabbed him and was now holding him with his arms behind his back.

"If you say one more word to me, my wife, or my children I will have you sitting in jail by tonight. Do you understand me? Now Leo was way beyond pissed, he was bordering insanity. Reluctantly, Dan nodded and just left. But not before glaring at each person in the room. As soon as he walked out the door, Leo locked it behind him, and stood watching until his car couldn't be seen on the road.

**A/N: The next chapter will be how Dan sets up Piper and Leo. I will update as soon as possible! Please review, the more people I know are reading the faster I will try and update! XOXO Sam**


	6. The Big Day

**A/N: sorry about the wait, and thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the 6th chapter!**

**Chapter 6: The Big Day**

**The Manor**

It was finally here, Friday, the big day.

The day of Wyatt's open house at preschool. The whole family was going, Piper, Leo, Phoebe. Paige, and baby Chris. They were all looking forward to seeing his new school, and were excited to spend the day there. As the group started to get ready, none of them, not even Phoebe could have known what would happen when the house was empty.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dan's house**

It was finally here, Friday, the big day.

The day that Dan's plan would finally go into action. At 11:00 he would go to the house, and since it would most likely be empty, place some prescription drugs in the bathrooms. This way, when social services got there, thanks to his favor, they would find them, and most likely, remove Wyatt and Christopher from the home. Let's see how the perfect little family reacts to this one, he thought.

**12:00**

After placing the last of the illegal medicine in Piper's closet, Dan looked around, and contently walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. As he got in his car, he even surprised himself, because he had not even the slightest hint of guilt in his conciseness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Manor: Later that day**

Pulling up to the front of the house, the wide smile quickly vanished from both Leo and Piper's faces. There were three police cars, and Darryl was standing outside with a grim expression. Paige and Phoebe saw this too, and both became worried. Parking as fast as she could, Piper got out of the car, grabbed Chris, and walked over to Darryl.

"What's going on?" she asked the detective.

"Well as a cop, I have to tell you that during a Child Services inspection illegal substances were found in your house," he started to say.

"But as your friend, I have to say someone called and made an accusation about your parenting, and we just found a lot of prescription drugs that don't belong to you hidden around your bedrooms and bathrooms." Piper felt as though her world was going to collapse around her. Leo walked over with their other son, and Darryl explained the situation to him and Piper's sisters. All four adults were now wearing identical expressions of shock, anger and fear on their faces.

"Listen," Darryl continued, "If you say that somehow this isn't really yours I will believe you, if it is really, yours, I will try and help." Leo was the first to respond.

"No, all we had in the house this morning was Advil and Wyatt's cough medicine."

"Ok well, I'm really sorry but we are definitely going to need to remove the kids until this is settled, ok? Hesitantly Piper nodded, "But where are they going to go?" Darryl thought for a minute,

"What about your father, can they stay at his place?" Piper and Leo looked at each other and sadly nodded, it was the best choice. After a long moment, Darryl spoke, "I'll go tell the other guys, so in the meantime go and pack up some of their things and say good-bye before a social worker brings them to your dad's."

"Thanks," Piper murmured.

While they packed up the boys things, Piper and Leo both tried to console each other. Saying how everything would be okay, they would get through this like always. But neither believed what they were saying. Once they had filled up a few bags with clothes, toys and diapers, the two parents gravely headed towards the door. It was time to say good-bye to their children, at least for a while. They would get through this, they just weren't sure how.

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be the family trying to get Wyatt and Chris back, and more of Dan's plans to ruin their lives! It will be up sooner, I promise. Please review! XOXO Sam**


	7. Together

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, here is everyone's reaction to Wyatt and Chris leaving.**

**Chapter 7: Together**

Piper turned away with tears in her eyes as the social worker's car drove down the block. Leo put his arm around her, but was breaking inside. How could this have happened? None of that medication was really theirs, and why would someone report them? Piper's voice pulled Leo from his thoughts.

"We have to get them back."

"I know, and we will, we're just gonna need some help."

"You mean like from Darryl?"

"Yea, we'll call him soon, let's just go inside." As they headed in, Piper wanted to be optimistic, but wanted more to break down and cry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dan drove home with a smirk on his face. Well there was one task completed, but till, they could get out that situation. He needed something more permanent, but that was good for now. You can't have a perfect little family if there are no kids. And for now, there were no kids, just two heartbroken, clueless adults. Even though this had been what Dan was hoping for, he felt just a little bad for Piper. He didn't care what happened to Leo or the kids for that matter, but Piper seemed really upset. Suddenly, phase two entered his mind. Piper is going to need comforting, he thought, and with Leo and her sisters as distraught as she is, Piper would need someone strong. But first, he needed to try and regain her trust, and then he would be the strong, comforting hero, while Leo cried in the corner. This was turning out to be an extraordinary day!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Back at the Manor**

Later that night, Phoebe and Paige were talking in the kitchen while Piper and Leo slept upstairs.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Paige said.

"I know, but you know what, we'll get through this, I called Darryl this morning and-"

"What did he say!" Paige interrupted.

"He's going to come over tomorrow with a friend of his who is a lawyer and he said that we could probably have them back in a few weeks, and we will be able to start visiting in a few days."

"That's good, and at least they're in good hands with Darryl and Sheila." Paige replied hopefully. Phoebe nodded in agreement, but still felt worried. She was sure they would get them back, just not sure when.

"Well," phoebe said yawning, "I'm gonna get some sleep, goodnight."

" 'Night."

As she headed upstairs, Phoebe heard Piper and Leo talking in their bedroom. Curious, Phoebe pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"Leo I'm so scared, I want Chris and Wyatt back!" Piper yelled near tears.

"I know, I want them back too, I have never been more scared in my life and I don't even know how all of this happened."

"Can't you do something?"

"Piper," Leo started taking her hand in his own, "if there was anything I could do, I would do it, I already called Darryl, he's coming over first thing tomorrow, and I called your assistant manager and had him cover the club tomorrow and now I'm trying to comfort you and myself at the same time." Now it was really getting loud because Phoebe could hear him perfectly from the hall.

Now Piper was really crying.

"Oh my god Leo I am sorry, I have been blaming you and yelling at you but it's not your fault, and this is just as hard for you as it is for me." Even in the midst of all the confusion, Leo felt a little better, and so did Piper. They both had the same feelings and no matter what they would get through this together. Leo spoke again.

"This is no one's fault, just someone out there hates us," he was kidding, but something hit Piper.

"Dan!" she said.

**A/N: Ok, please review! I'll update sooner!**


	8. Over

**A/N: Sorry about the last couple of depressing chapters, this one should cheer you up a little! And I know I mentioned the kids staying at Victor's, but they wound up with Darryl and Sheila. Sorry about any confusion!**

**Chapter 8: Over…for now**

Piper sat with her family and some police officers on one side of the court room, while a representative of Social Services and some other officers were in the benches to the left of them. She was unconsciously gripping Leo's hand with fear, and with pain, since she could see Wyatt and Chris on the other side of the room. Currently, Phoebe was on the stand.

"And none of those belonged to me, Paige, Piper or Leo. I was in my bathroom that morning and none of those were in the cabinets, I really have no idea how they got there, but what I do know, is that none of us put them there."

"Thank you, you may step down." Lucky for Piper, they were in family court with no jury; just a judge and Darryl had said he was one of the more understanding. Darryl was next on the stand.

"Mr. Morris, when you went to the Halliwell/Wyatt home the day following the children's removal, what did you and your fellow officers look for?"

"We searched for evidence both supporting and opposing the claims of illegal prescription drug use in the home. We did fingerprint testing, and searched for more illegal substances."

"What did you find?"

"On the actual pill bottles we found fingerprints that were on the doorknob of the house and the cabinets but matched none of family's fingerprints. We also found some evidence that the house had been broken into, but everything else was fine, actually surprisingly fine."

"What do you mean surprisingly?"

"Well usually in a case like this there are some other things wrong. But everything else in their home was perfect, the drawers and cabinets were even baby-proofed. Both children had toys, a crib or bed, there was baby food, diapers, everything was seemed normal. Something is off here."

"What do you think could be off?"

"Since there is evidence that the house was broken into, I think that maybe the drugs were planted." As Darryl's partner talked, Piper started to loosen her grip on Leo's hand. He really was helping their case; the judge seemed to be listening. When it came for the opposing side to question him, they had almost nothing to ask; things were looking good. Finally, it was time for the judge to decide if Leo and Piper could be dropped of the charges and have the boys returned to them. After waiting for an impossible half hour in the hall, everyone was called back into the court room. Once everyone was seated, he spoke.

"After reviewing the evidence both parties have given me, I am ordering the charges of possession of illegal substances dropped and the two children Wyatt Halliwell and Christopher Halliwell-Wyatt placed back in the care of their parents." Leo almost jumped out of his seat he was so happy. Finally, this was all over. He was about to get up when the judge continued.

"However, this is not completely over, I would like the police to continue looking into this case and to discover who planted the substances in the home. And as long there are no more reports in the next six months, this will be taken off the record of both parents.

Court dismissed." Piper and Leo were at Chris and Wyatt's sides before the judge even had a chance to stand up. Piper had Wyatt in her arms and was swinging him around, while Leo just held Chris and talked to him.

"Don't worry Chris, everything is okay now, Daddy and Mommy are here and you can go home. We're all together again." This was such a relief for the whole family. But there was still one thing on all of their minds, who did this? But no one was worrying about it, not yet, for now they would just be happy with being together again. Paige and Phoebe had joined the reunion and were also playing with their nephews. Everyone just wanted to get home, so after thanking Darryl and his partner numerous times, they headed home.

Piper couldn't stop smiling the whole way home. Finally, she had her children back with her. But still, who did it was in the back of her mind, nagging her. She decided that on Monday, which was only two days away, she would go to the station herself and tell them that she thought Dan Gordon set them up. This way it would really be over. But for now, she was home, and so was her husband and children and for now that was all that mattered.

**A/N: There you go, a more happy chapter, The next one will be just Pipre/Leo fluff, with some nice family moments!**


	9. Back to Normal

**A/N: Here is a short little chapter that I think everyone who is reading needed, it's some Piper/Leo fluff and the next chapter will go back to Dan and the other drama.**

**Chapter 9: Back to Normal**

It had been three weeks since Wyatt and Chris were returned, and things were finally back to normal at the manor. It was 6:30 and everyone was coming in for dinner. Piper was frantically trying to keep an eye on the chicken and Chris at the same time when Paige walked in looking very pleased with herself.

"Hello Piper, so what are your plans for this evening?"

"Um, well I have to finish dinner for you, then take care of my kids then clean the kitchen and hopefully get a few hours of sleep before I have to make breakfast!" Piper replied feeling fed up.

"You're wrong, so calm down and go get dressed."

"Excuse me?" Piper asked confused.

"Me and Phoebe are going to take care of everything you just said, while you and Leo have a long over-due romantic dinner at that new French restaurant you've been wanting to try."

"Really? Wow thanks! The chicken will be ready in 20 minutes, Chris needs to be changed, and Wyatt needs to take his cold medicine. I'll go get Leo, umm good luck!" With that she ran upstairs before Paige could change her mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As she took her seat across from Leo at the table, she couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since they had done something just the two of them and they really needed this. Leo was feeling the same way, but still, he wanted to talk about what Darryl's partner had said in court that day.

"Wow, it's really nice here" he said taking in his surroundings. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Piper smiled, "I miss just having the two of us, alone, no kids"

"Or sisters?" Leo smiled.

"Yeah, them too. And I've been meaning to um, to say thanks, I know everything has been just as hard on you, but you really helped me through it and you were right, we did overcome it together." Piper said, holding his hand.

"Like we always do." That was all Leo needed to say, Piper practically jumped across the table and kissed him. A few minutes later, Leo just pulled away and looked Piper right in the eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she answered. The rest of the night was spent just talking about anything and everything, but mainly they laughed and kissed and pushed all thoughts of Dan or any other suspects out of their minds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Manor: Same time**

"Wyatt! You orb your brother back here right now!" Phoebe yelled, Chris was nowhere to be seen. Then in a swirl of blue light Chris was in his playpen.

"Thank you; now go clean up your toys in the living room." Just then, Paige walked in.

"How do you think Piper does it? I mean, it's hard to have one normal toddler, and she has two magical ones." Paige asked. Phoebe thought for a second before answering.

"Yeah, but she is luckier than a lot of parents, she has Leo. He really loves them and her." Paige nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well I have to go get ready, I'll be right back." Paige went upstairs into the bathroom. She bent down to get some gel out of the cabinet and saw something on the edge of it. She touched it and it felt kind of greasy, like hair mousse. It was almost as if someone with way too much gel or mousse in their hair rubbed against the top. That's strange, she thought, I don't think Leo puts anything in his hair. Maybe…

"Paige! I need you get down here!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe yelling to her from downstairs. She got up and forgot all about bathroom sink.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Manor: 3 hours later**

Phoebe looked up from her book when she heard keys being put into the door. Laughter followed, and then Piper and Leo walked in, both looking really happy.

"Hey guys, do I even have to ask how dinner was?"

"It was amazing," Piper answered.

"And the food was pretty good too," Leo said with a smirk.

"Well we're gonna go upstairs now, are the boys asleep?" Piper asked.

"Yep, have fun," Phoebe said raising her eyebrows. From the steps, Leo turned around,

"We will." Phoebe was happy; they really deserved this, a break from the hectic chaos which had gotten even worse recently. Well, she thought at least it's all over now. I hope.

**A/N: Ok there you go please review! And for those of you who did, thanks a lot, it really helps me update quicker!**


	10. The Letter

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I had some writer's block, but it's gone now. Here is Chapter 10, please review!**

**Chapter 10: The Letter**

Dan sat in his living room, contemplating what to do next. The children being taken away had caused them pain, but it didn't last long enough. Once the boys were returned, they had been so happy, the family was even closer than before. The next thing he tried would have to be more…permanent. But the only way he would be able to really hurt them, would be to get close to them again, to figure out their weakness. Like that's ever gonna happen, he thought to himself. Then it hit him, a nice apology letter to the whole family. He could try his best to sound sincere, and maybe even make up an excuse for his behavior. He picked up his pen and began to write.

Dear Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Back at the manor:**

"I'm gonna get you!" Chris squealed as his Aunt Phoebe chased him through the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch out," Piper called, trying to put muffins in the oven. Phoebe just laughed and kept running after Chris. Ever since that horrible time when Chris and Wyatt were taken away, Piper enjoyed moments like this more than she used to. Simple moments where the kids were playing and she was cooking, and Leo was either with them or out at the grocery store. It was like a normal family.

"Piper, demon!" Phoebe screamed, so much for normal.

"Paige, get down here demon!" Piper screamed. Paige orbed downstairs right away.

"Hurry orb Wyatt and Chris to the attic." Both Paige and Piper ran into the living room, Paige just grabbed the kids and orbed before the demon could react, but he threw an energy ball at Piper. She froze it quickly. The demon wasn't too scary looking, a pale bald guy, with a many scars covering the top of his head.

"Piper try and freeze him," Phoebe yelled. Piper tried, and he froze, but only for about two seconds. Piper tried to blow him up but missed, hitting one of the couch cushions instead. She tried again and this time hit him right in the chest. The demon screamed in pain, as he dropped to his knees, engulfed in flames.

"That was easy," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but I think we really did get him."

"Yeah, Paige! You can bring the boys back downstairs." She walked down the steps holding Chris, with Wyatt close behind.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we vanquished whoever it was, Piper just blew him up."

"Are you sure you got him?"

"Yeah, he was on fire, screaming, you know the whole deal." Phoebe answered.

"Well, that's enough of this, okay," Piper said, "This was our first attack in a while, it was an easy one, let's just be happy, now Leo should be home soon and I have to take my muffins out of the oven."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dan's house:**

Finally, the letter was finished.

Dear Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige,

I just want you to know that I am deeply sorry for my actions. I realize that ever since I moved back to San Francisco I haven't treated you fairly. All of you treated me so nicely, a lot nicer than I deserved. It's just, I consider Piper the love of my life, and seeing her married, with someone else's children, it hurt. The fact that it was Leo, the man she chose over me, made it even worse. I should have acted appropriately. Leo had every right to hit me; he was just defending his family. Going back to P3 was also the wrong decision. Once again, I was completely to blame. I was threatening you, and your children were there. I am at fault, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I was diagnosed with an anger-management problem. There is no medicine I can take, because it is a psychological problem, not a medical one; however, I am supposed to take therapy a few times a week, which I have been. But since I was newly settled in San Francisco, I hadn't found a psychiatrist here yet. A few weeks ago, I started therapy again, which influenced me to make this sincere apology. Another thing is that I heard of your problem when the children were taken, and I was very relieved when I heard of your acquittal. The moment I heard the reports, I knew something was wrong. That is why I have waited to apologize. I wanted to give you time to get family together, everything back on track. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I am back to normal again and think we could get along. I would like to get together for dinner again, my treat at a nice, kid-friendly place I heard about. If not, I understand, but I thought it could be nice. Please consider my offer.

Sincerely,

Dan Gordon

This will get them. Dan read over the letter again. He almost believed himself. He had even found the name of a psychiatrist in San Francisco and his former town, in case they asked. If they agreed, which knowing Piper, he thought they would, he would be ready for anything they threw at him. There were two reasons he suggested a 'kid friendly-restaurant.' One, it was a public place, so they would feel comfortable. Two, he wanted them to think he felt okay with them bringing their kids, showing he was okay with them having kids. I am good, he thought. Then once they all trusted him, he would be on the inside, know how to really get them. It might take some time, but it would be well worth it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Manor:**

Piper went outside to help with Leo with the groceries.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," Leo grinned and gave Piper a kiss, a really passionate one, especially considering they had just seen other before he left.

"What was that for?" Piper smiled again.

"I missed you," Leo said simply.

"Well in that case…" Piper kissed Leo in a way that made him fall back against the car.

"I missed you too," she whispered seductively. She opened her mouth to say something else when Wyatt ran outside.

"Daddy!" Piper looked at her son, then back to Leo.

"I'll save it for later." Then she went to get some groceries out of the car like she had started to do before Leo distracted her. Leo was talking to Wyatt.

"Hey buddy, can you carry something into the house for me." Wyatt nodded and went to get something from Piper. Just as she handed him a roll of paper towels from the trunk, she saw Dan walk out of his house.

"Okay honey, you bring that into the kitchen and me and Daddy will be inside in a minute okay? Hurry up," Leo could tell something was wrong from the tone of her voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Look," Piper nodded towards Dan's house. He glanced at the house and saw Dan walking in their direction.

"Piper, get inside, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Leo, no I can take care of myself."

"Piper, please, just go inside." She could tell he was serious.

"Fine, but I'll be watching from the window." She turned to go inside but before she could even take a step Dan was at the edge of the driveway.

"Piper, wait," he called, "I want to give you something."

"What do you want Dan," Leo asked.

"I just need to give her this letter; well actually, it's for the whole family, so you can take it." Leo just looked at Dan suspiciously.

"Leo, please just take it." It killed Dan to be begging Leo, but if his plan worked he would have to continue being nice to him, so he might as well practice. Leo snatched the envelope out of Dan's hands and glared at him.

"Well I'll be going now, just please read that, and let everyone it's addressed to read it, bye." With that Dan turned around and headed back to his house. Leo watched him, and once he had entered the house and shut the door behind him, Leo turned back around.

"Piper, I forgot you were still out here."

"Yeah, aren't you dying to read that letter!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, but make like you could care less, in case he's watching us." Leo replied as he led Piper back inside.

"Good idea." They casually walked into the house, but as soon they shut the door Piper yelled for her sisters to come into the hallway.

"Paige! Phoebe! Hurry up look what Dan just gave Leo!" As soon as they heard the word Dan they came running.

"What is it," Paige asked.

"I don't know we were waiting for you guys, Leo, come on open it!" Leo ripped it open and held it out so everyone could read. A few minutes later, everyone had finished. No one said anything, while Piper and Leo just looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure," Leo answered.

"I think we should go," Phoebe spoke up, "I'm curious about this, and it will be a public place, and we'll all be together."

"I don't know," Piper said, "What about Wyatt and Chris? I don't really want them around him."

"Well, think about it Piper, he's till in love with you right?" Phoebe asked.

"Is that supposed to be a positive?"

"And you and Leo both hate him now?" she continued. "You could make him totally jealous. We'll sit the kids between us, we could tell stories of you and Leo, keep it subtle, it would be perfect."

"I don't know-," Piper began before Leo cut her off.

"It's perfect. Come on Piper, please, this is my-our chance to get back at him. "Your chance? Leo, why, you kind of kicked his ass when he got rough with me remember?"

"Piper, this isn't easy for me to admit, but the time you were with him was the worst time of my life. I almost lost you, I came really close. That was even worse then when we were separated, because it wasn't circumstances or elders keeping us apart, it was one person. One person who I thought you wanted to be with more than me." Paige and Phoebe were looking at Leo with tears in their eyes.

"Wow," was all Piper could say, "Wh-why didn't you ever tell me this? You know that was hard for me too right?"

"Well, no you always seemed so happy. I know you love me, but still, I just, I don't know."

"Leo, for me, the only time worse than when I was with Dan, was when we were separated. Yeah, it was other things keeping us apart, but I already knew how happy we could be. The only reason I was even with Dan that long was because I was afraid I we wouldn't last since you were a whitelighter. So you know what, let's do it, make him jealous, as a matter of fact, me and you will go there right now and tell him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll put Chris in the stroller; we can hold Wyatt's hands, and I really want to make him jealous."

"Thanks," Leo smiled and so did Piper before they kissed. Both Paige and Phoebe spoke at the same time.

"Aww, you guys!"

**A/N: There you go, some more fluff, some more drama. The next chapter will be Piper and Leo telling Dan they want to go to dinner, and the actual dinner.**

**Please review! I'll update sooner if I know people are actually reading.**

**XOXO **


	11. Trust

**Chapter 11: Trust**

"So what are you going to do?" Paige asked Piper who putting Chris in his stroller.

"Me and Leo are going to take Chris and Wyatt to the park a couple of blocks from here, and we're gonna stop at Dan's to make dinner plans on the way."

"Have fun," she said. Then Leo walked in with Wyatt. "Bye guys," she said to all of them.

"Bye Aunt Paige," Wyatt said.

"Say bye to Aunt Paige, Chris," Leo said. Chris's reply was a few gurgles followed by a little laugh. Piper pushed the stroller while Leo held Wyatt's hand.

"Daddy, jump?" Wyatt asked. Leo agreed, knowing what he meant and Wyatt held onto the stroller with his free hand.

"Ready? One, two, three, jump!" Wyatt jumped as Leo pulled him up. They continued this all the way up to Dan's porch, unaware that he was watching from the front window.

"Okay guys, be quiet, make Daddy look good," Leo whispered. Piper rang the doorbell and Dan waited a few seconds before he answered it.

"Piper, Leo, kids, hi," Dan said.

"Hi," Piper spoke first, "We just wanted to come by because we read your letter and we wanted to say thank you. It must have been hard for you to tell us that you have a problem."

"Yes, it was," Dan smiled, they bought it, he couldn't believe it really worked, "and now let me say in person, I am very sorry, for acting inappropriately, for starting with you Leo, and Piper, especially for what I did to you. I was horrible, and don't even want to think about it."

"That's okay," Piper said.

"Yeah, it's alright," Leo said dryly. He still didn't really forgive him. He could tell Dan still loved Piper, and would do anything to get her back. But Leo had to be nice, because he knew she didn't want Dan to hate her. So for now he would just be friendly and be satisfied at being the one with his arm around Piper. To her surprise, Piper didn't have to tell Dan about dinner, Leo did.

"So, Dan, we thought that maybe dinner would be good. You know as long as it's okay if we bring Wyatt and Chris with us."

"Oh, of course," Dan faked a big smile, "That's why I picked this restaurant, a friend of mine went there an he said it has a kid's menu and high chairs and stuff, but it's formal with great food at the same time."

"That sounds great," Piper said, "We spoke to Phoebe and Paige and tomorrow night is a good time for both of them, and us."

"Sure, how about I meet you guys there at seven?"

"Okay, sounds good. Bye."

"Wait," Dan said, getting an idea, "Would you like to come in, for lemonade, or something?" he asked.

"Thanks," Piper answered, "but we were on our way to the park, and Wyatt's really looking forward to it, but thanks anyway." As if to prove her point, Wyatt started to impatiently pull on Leo's hand.

"See what we mean?" Leo said. "We really have to go, but we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, the boys are getting restless; we should go, see you tomorrow." Piper agreed.

"Bye," Dan said. He was happy, but mad. It killed him to see her so happy with her life, their life. She should have his kids, not Leo's. It really surprised him how happy they were. Having the brats taken away made them even happier than before once they were returned. As they walked down the street he could see them doing that stupid counting-jumping game thing. Well tomorrow he would just get through the cuteness, and Piper would be falling in love with him all over again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Manor:**

"Piper, Leo, come on, it's 6:30, we have to leave in 10 minutes," Paige called up the stairs.

"I know," she said from the top of the stairs, "But me and Leo aren't dressed yet, only the boys, and I don't want to make us all late."

"Well, then me and Phoebe can go now and meet you there."

"Okay, but just say we're running late, and we'll be probably only be 5 minutes late."

"Okay, so we'll leave soon, see you there." Then without even responding Piper went back into her bedroom to change and rush Leo. As it turned out, he was already dressed and looking really good.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Thanks, now what are you going to wear, because I know it's kid friendly place, but still, sweatpants and a spit-up stained tank top might not be right."

"Very funny, now pick burgundy dress or lavender dress?"

"You look great in both, but really sexy in the burgundy one. Wear the lavender."

"Leo, what do you think he's gonna do?"

"I don't think he's gonna do anything because I'll be there, but I don't want him looking at you like that."

"Okay, I like the lavender anyway."

"Good, then go put it on because we have to be there in 10 minutes." She started to turn around and say something when Leo interrupted.

"And your hair looks beautiful, and your makeup is perfect,"

"But-,"

"No, I'm not just saying it to make you hurry even though you should be hurrying!"

"Okay." While she put her dress on Leo went and got Chris's diaper bag. He put in some diapers, wipes, a bib, an extra bib and an 'emergency' shirt. Now as soon as Piper was ready, they could go. She came out faster than he expected. Oh god, he thought. It didn't matter what she was wearing, anyone would be crazy not to look at her, especially Dan. He tried to put his worries aside as they got into the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**The Restaurant:**

Piper and Leo managed to arrive only five minutes late. They quickly took Wyatt and Chris out of their car seats and went inside. They spotted Phoebe and Paige and sat at the table.

"Hey, where's Dan?" Piper asked.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom." Paige replied. They quickly talked about what was going to happen that night. Leo still thought Dan was up to no good, he just didn't know why he invited them out to dinner. Piper thought he was really trying to make up for everything. Phoebe also thought he was telling the truth about being sorry. Paige agreed with Leo, he was up to no good. All four adults did agree on one thing; Dan is still in love with Piper. The two who thought he was lying, thought he was either trying to get her back or sabotage her life. Piper and Phoebe thought he was just trying to get used to all of the changes that had happened. But Piper wasn't completely naïve, she thought that he might be trying to get her back somehow; she just wasn't worried because it would never work.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you came," Dan said when he came back from the bathroom.

Leo stood up and shook his hand, while Piper gave him a small hug. Dan took this as a sign of old feelings come back, but he didn't show it. They sat down at the round table with Wyatt and Chris in between Paige and Piper, Leo on Piper's other side, and Phoebe on Paige's other side, with Dan next to her and Leo. The evening was spent talking and eating. The Halliwell-Wyatt's had an okay time, Leo was happy because a few of the stories they told were of him and Piper, and he could see the hurt in Dan's eyes. When they talked about Dan's life, he seemed to have no relationships after Piper, or he just didn't bring them up. Phoebe noticed this and was also starting to get suspicious of Dan's intentions. Piper was the only one who still thought he was nice. Everyone else decided to trust her judgment, because they figured she knew him best.

"We should probably get going, it's late and the kids have to get to sleep." That was Piper, trying to leave, because Dan just couldn't seem to let them go.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "We have to get up early tomorrow, we're having work done at the club."

"Oh, right," Dan nodded solemnly, "We already paid, so we could go." Everyone got up and walked outside to the parking lot. After thanking Dan for inviting them to the meal, Phoebe and Paige got into the car and headed home. Piper and Leo also thanked him, and started to put Chris in his carseat when Dan interrupted.

"Uh, what are you guys having done tomorrow? Maybe I could help."

"That's very nice Dan, but I think we got it covered, plus too many people and it will get confusing. Thanks though, bye." Unbeknownst to Dan, Piper didn't trust him completely. She was nervous about having her and Leo around him too much, and she knew Leo hated him. So with that, they put Wyatt in his seat, got in the car, waved, and drove away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Dan slammed his head against the steering wheel.

"Damnit!" What did I do wrong? He thought to himself. I was nice, I listened to all of their pathetic little stories, I said they're little spawn were cute. After all that, Piper can't trust me. Phoebe and Paige can't even trust me! If anyone's not trustworthy, it's Piper. Well, I'll just keep up my little game, in a few weeks, I'll 'run into' one of her sisters somewhere, ask them for lunch. They'll give Piper a good report, we'll all have dinner again, and soon I will have Piper. Nothing can get in my way now.

If only he knew that there was one little thing…

**A/N: There you go, a little bit of a cliffhanger, I wonder what that one thing could be?**

**Review! Or you may never know…**

**XOXO**


	12. The News

**A/N: I just wanted to thank my reviewers:**

**Amber-and-Ben-Forever PiperandLeoFan101 Lilmisschrmed Heather1021 Eks89 Pyschokitty3 Aphrodite Queen of the Damned Nicole812us Inusmine5691**

**Simplechic18 Leo4ally PiperElizabethhalliwel Duchess192 Charmed4life803 Piperleoforever72 Arodloverus2001 Prue Aya Halliwell21 kcdnacer ashersmasher**

**If I forgot you, message me! I'll give you a special note in the next chapter! Sorry about the wait, now here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The News**

Everything was still normal the next week. Well, as normal as it could get in the Halliwell manor. They hadn't heard from Dan since the dinner, except for him waving a good morning to Phoebe when she left for work. Everything with Piper and Leo had been great too. It was almost too good to be true, almost. A very well known band was scheduled to play on Friday night at P3. Today was Wednesday and Piper and Leo were planning on going to the club the next day to get everything ready. They went to bed early, holding each other closely, and went to sleep.

**0o0**

Piper woke up the next morning and immediately didn't feel good. She carefully slipped out from under Leo's arm and hurried to the bathroom. Almost as soon as she got in there she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Oh God," she thought. "Not today, I have to work." She waited for five minutes before brushing her teeth and going back to her bedroom. She decided that unless it got worse, she would just not worry about it until she got at least a little bit of work done.

The rest of the day went by without disturbance, except after lunch, Piper had thrown up again. She had told Leo, and he tried to get her to go home, but she insisted on staying at P3. SO for the remainder of the day, Piper was strictly confined to desk work and inventory. The strange thing was, nothing else bothered her. Her head and throat were fine, she just felt a little more tired than usual, but that could've been from lack of sleep. After a long day of preparations, Piper could finally go home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

For the next two weeks, the same thing would happen. Piper would be tired, and throw up a few times a day. Then she was going to the bathroom one day when she realized something.

"Oh my God, it can't be," she thought, as she hurried out the door.

"Paige! Watch the boys I have to, I have to uh, go pick up some stuff from the store." With that, she grabbed her bag and left. Once she got outside, she saw Dan, washing his car.

"Oh, hey Piper," he smiled, running a hand through his hair, "what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just going to the store, um do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together for dinner again."

"That would be nice, but let me call you later, because I need to talk to Leo and my sisters, and I really have to get going."

"Yeah, of course, I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Piper considered his offer during the car ride. Last time had been kind of uncomfortable for some of it, but everyone seemed to have a good time. Besides, she really wanted to be able to have a friendship with Dan, she still felt bad for breaking his heart. As she continued her drive, she thought about what Leo might think of more time with Dan.

**0o0**

"Is that all?" the cashier asked.

"Yes, thank you," Piper responded quickly. She took her bag and walked out the door.

Once she got home, she was relieved to find the usually busy house quiet. Leo must've taken the boys she thought. She went upstairs and into the bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey, Leo," Piper said once her husband got home.

"Oh hi, what've you been up to? Feeling better?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I just went to the store really quick. But uh, I saw Dan outside, and he wants to get together again."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I told him I had to talk to you, and that's what I'm doing."

"I don't know Piper, I think he wants you back," Leo said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, well maybe but don't worry, he can't. I love you Leo, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," he smiled.

"Especially, not now," Piper said, somewhat hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Leo, I'm pregnant, again," she added. Piper had to admit, she was nervous, she knew Leo wanted more kids someday, key word being someday. Wyatt and Chris were still really young, and another baby in nine months would be even more chaotic. While she thought about this, Leo was silent. Then he smiled.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Well, I took two tests today, and well, yeah."

"This is great!" he said suddenly excited.

"You're really happy?"

"Of course I am! Aren't you? I thought this was what we wanted."

"I'm actually really happy, I just didn't know what you would think, but now, everything is gonna be great! I can't wait to tell Phoebe and Paige!"

"And Dan," Leo said smugly. They both couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be…

**A/N: I know, really short after the wait, but I needed to get that in! The next chapter will be everyone else's reactions, and more of Piper and Leo's feelings.**

**REVIEW! It makes my day! XO**


	13. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I am very sorry about how long it has taken me to update. I've been really busy lately, and I've been reading a lot of O.C. fanfics, and I'm thinking of possibly writing one of those. Anyway, I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY. I should be updating soon, I'm just having trouble thinking of exactly where to go with it. So, just check every once in a while, or put me in your alert, if you want you can send me a message with your email and I'll tell you when I update myself. So I'm REALLY SORRY, and well, don't hate me! Thanks for being such great reviewers!

XOXO Sam


End file.
